We just a bestfriend not more
by Jexoxol
Summary: Sehun mencintai Luhan lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi Luhan mencintai Sehun hanya sebatas seorang sahabat. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?


**We just a bestfriend not more**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan (As Girl)**

 **Support cast :**

 **Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 **Sehun mencintai Luhan lebih dari seorang sahabat.**

 **Tapi Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun sebagai seorang sahabat.**

 **Bagaimana kisah mereka?**

 **.**

.

.

 _Chapter.1_

.

.

.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia diatas podium sana. Gadis cantik keturunan China itu baru saja mendapatkan medali emas atas keberhasilannya dalam memenangkan lomba lari putri tingkat Nasional dan kabarnya bulan depan Luhan terpilih lagi untuk tingkat internasional.

Sungguh menakjubkan dan begitu haru bagi Sehun.

Luhan itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Sehun bahkan masih mengingat bahwa dulu Luhan itu seringkali menangis dan menyalahkan Sehun ketika ditanya alasannya menangis kenapa? Tapi sekarang lihatlah, Luhan bertumbuh begitu cepat. Sehun bahkan tak menyadari jika gadis yang berdiri diatas podium sana dengan senyum bahagianya tampak begitu cantik dan menggetarkan hatinya.

"Yepposeo," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah sesi pemotretan bersama para guru, kepala sekolah, dan pelatihnya. Luhan turun kebawah, sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia memeluk Sehun erat sebagai bukti rasa bahagianya atas penyampaiannya kali ini. Tanpa sadar jika pelukannya terlalu erat hingga membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan nafas.

"Sehun, aku berhasil. aku berhasil!" Serunya bahagia sambil menunjukkan kalung medali yang melingkar indah dilehernya.

Pria didepannya ikut melengkungkan senyum bahagia dan berkata, "Selamat. Kau berhasil Luhan. Aku bahagia padamu."

Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Dan lagi Luhan memeluk Sehun erat sambil melompat-lompat bahagia. Kentara sekali bukan jika gadis rusa itu sangatlah bahagia.

»»««

»»««

»»««

"Habis bel pulang nanti, jangan pulang dulu ya. Aku akan mentraktir mu. Tunggu aku didepan pagar, oke."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan sampai lupa, jika kau telat berarti kau lupa. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau tak jadi mentraktirku Luhan."

Luhan mendengus dan membalas perkataan Sehun sedikit kesal. "Giliran ditraktir saja. Kau cepat sekali respondnya. Harusnya kau mentraktirku."

"Loh kenapa aku? Kan yang menang kau, Luhan."

Luhan menyengir. "Kan uangmu lebih banyak daripada milikku Hun," katanya sambil melirik kearah saku baju Sehun yang lumayan tebal.

Sehun segera menutup saku bajunya dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang. "Tidak! Kau yang menang, kau yang seharusnya mentraktirku. Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah. byee"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat Sehun yang berlari menuju kelasnya. Karena mereka memang tak sekelas.

»»««

»»««

»»««

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi. Dikelas Luhan masih sibuk dengan catatannya, tangannya bergerak sangat cepat untuk menyelesaikan catatannya sebelum dikumpulkan kedepan.

"Selesai!" serunya dan bangkit dari bangku miliknya lalu mulai membersihkan buku pelajaran miliknya yang berserakan diatas meja dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas gendongnya.

Ia berjalan ringan ke arah meja dan menaruh selembar hasil tugasnya ke meja Kwon Saem yang masih duduk disana.

"Saya selesai, Saem."

Luhan lalu menyalam tangan Kwon Saem sebelum berlalu keluar dari kelasnya dan menemui Sehun yang telah menunggu dipagar depan Sekolah.

Mereka saling melempar senyum ketika Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku barusan saja tiba disini dan melihatmu," jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Kita mau makan dimana?"

"Kau bertanya padaku disaat kau yang mentraktirku. Seharusnya kau sudah menyiapkan keseluruhannya Luhan."

Benar juga. Kan Luhan yang mengajak Sehun seharusnya dia sendiri yang menentukan tempatnya. Nanti kalau ia minta saran kepada Sehun. Bisa-bisa Sehun menyarankan tempat yang mahal. Aduhh, bisa langsung sekarat kantongnya kalau begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesta ayam saja hari ini?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya masih membutuhkan persetujuan Sehun.

"Ayam dan soju?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menyentil kepala Sehun. "Kita masih dibawah umur, Sehun."

"Tak masalah. Mari kita minum sekali sebagai perayaan mu. Lagi pula duabelas bulan lagi kita akan berumur sembilan belas tahun dan sudah genap untuk meminum soju."

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan setahun. Kenapa harus duabelas bulan segala. Apa bedanya dengan satu tahun coba?"

"Nuansanya beda, Lu."

Luhan berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup heran kenapa penyakit sahabatnya ini tak pernah hilang. Selalu saja ngawur dan ngawur.

"Yayaya, terserahmu saja, Hun."

Sehun tersenyum menang. "Bagaimana? Jadi, memesan soju?"

Luhan sebenarnya tertarik dengan ajakan Sehun. Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba meminum soju dihari kemenangannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pesta ayam dan soju!" seru Luhan bersemangat.

"Sst, pelankan suara mu, Lu. Bagaimana jika kita kepergok oleh guru disini."

Luhan segera menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

"Tak masalah. Ayo kita pergi," balas Sehun yang ikut berbisik juga.

»»««

»»««

»»««

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya telah tiba disalah satu rumah makan kecil yang ada dipinggir jalan. Cukup ramai disana mengingat sekarang telah pukul empat sore. Sebagian lebih banyak diisi oleh pasangan kekasih yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Luhan memesan dua porsi ayam goreng beserta dua botol soju sesuai saran Sehun tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka jika hari ini aku akan meminum soju dan menentang peraturan yang ada," ucap Luhan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Kau tenang saja Lu. Peraturan tak harus untuk dipatuhi bukan."

"Eihh, kau ini benar-benar."

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya mulai jengkel kepadanya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama ahjumma pemilik restoran kecil tersebut mengantarkan pesanan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kalian masih sekolah? Kenapa sudah memesan soju? Dua botol lagi," tanya ahjumma tersebut.

"Tenang saja ahjumma. Hanya dua botol ini saja yang akan kami pesan. Kami tidak akan menambah lagi. Janji deh," jawab Sehun.

Ahjumma tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa jika kalian ingin memesan lebih. Ahjumma tak akan memarahi kalian. Semakin banyak kalian pesan semakin banyak uang yang ahjumma terima. Bukan begitu?" papar pemilik restoran kecil tersebut dan tertawa dengan guyonannya.

Baik Luhan dan Sehun mereka tertawa dengan penjelasan ahjumma yang terlalu frontal menurut mereka.

"Baiklah, ahjumma tinggal ya. Jika ingin memesan lagi jangan lupa memanggil ahjumma."

"Baik ahjumma."

Setelah kepergian ahjumma berapron merah tersebut. Luhan dan Sehun kembali tertawa lagi.

"Mengapa ahjumma itu sangat lucu. Ia membuat perutku tak berhenti tergelitik oleh omongannya," ungkap Luhan.

"Sama. Astaga ini sangat lucu."

Setelah menyelesaikan tawaan mereka. Luhan dan Sehun mulai menyantap ayam goreng dihadapan mereka dengan lahap dan tak lupa meminum soju dengan gaya 'cheers' yang mereka gunakan.

Luhan dan Sehun pun saling bercerita banyak hal. Tentang anjing Sehun yang bernama vivi (hadiah ulang tahun yang diberi oleh Luhan) yang semakin gemuk. Juga kejadian yang dialami Luhan semasa mengikuti pelatihan untuk lomba nasionalnya kemarin dan banyak cerita lainnya. Hingga tanpa sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan sehun terlihat telah mabuk.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Kau sudah mabuk."

Sehun menggeleng tak menyetujui perkataan Luhan. "Tidak Lu. Aku tidak mabuk, aku ini pria. Pria sejati tak akan mabuk hanya dengan dua botol soju ini," ujarnya. Kentara sekali jika ia berbohong, kepalanya mulai berayun-ayun tak jelas.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat kondisi Sehun yang masih tak mau mengakui jika ia telah mabuk.

Setelah membayar pesanannya. Luhan segera berlari mengikuti Sehun yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Sehun tunggu!" pekiknya. "Eissh, dia bilang tak mabuk tapi lihat sekarang bagaimana cara ia berjalan. Linglung seperti orang mabuk," ocehnya dan berlari kecil untuk menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

Baru lima menit mereka berjalan. Sehun berhenti dan duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada disana. Luhan mendecak malas. Ini yang dia malaskan. Ketika tahu kalau Sehun telah mabuk untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sehun, rumah kita bukan disini. Masih beberapa meter lagi disana," tunjuknya. Tapi Sehun malah menggeleng dan menepuk sebelahnya yang kosong menyiratkan kepada Luhan agar duduk disana.

Luhan mengeluarkan nafas pelan sebelum mengindahkan keinginan sahabat satunya ini yang ingin sekali Luhan sadarkan dari mabuknya.

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan. Sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampak tampan dimata Luhan dan menggetarkan hatinya memberi sebuah perasaan baru dalam dadanya.

"Coba lihat kesana. Kearah bintang yang bersinar terang diatas sana." Sehun menunjuk dua buah bintang yang bersinar diatas langit.

"Kenapa dengan dua bintang tersebut?" tanya Luhan sembari mengikuti arahan telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah ke langit.

"Sangat cantik," balas Sehun lalu menoleh kearah Luhan dan tak sedikit pun menghilangkan senyumannya. "Seperti mu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan pun ikut menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum kearahnya dengan perasaan baru yang dirasanya. Luhan tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang menghampiri dirinya tapi jantungnya sangat tidak baik-baik jika terus bertatapan dengan Sehun belum lagi rasa panas yang menjalar diwajah cantiknya. Maka dari itu Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain dan berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa gugup dan canggung seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu bersandar dibahunya. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Sehun. Pria itu tertidur dan menjadikan bahu Luhan sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

Luhan tak melakukan apa-apa untuk sesaat dan hanya menghela nafas sebagai respon.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku untuk pulang?"

»»««

To be continue.

Hehe,

Apa ini :V


End file.
